


Yeeted Into Another World

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, T for mild language, Team as Family, females pronouns for pidge, inner fangirl made me write this, keith and shiro brothers - Freeform, kind of a crack fic, my life is a mess, set during s1-s2, slight angst, yeeted into another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Madylin has a pretty normal life for a 16 year old. Well until the universe decided to screw around with her by unceremoniously dumping her into one of her favorite tv-shows. Now it's a matter of surviving and interacting with characters she's been obsessing over for years now, without messing up the timeline! Although it's one hell of a ride, she doesn't regret a single moment of it, and who knew how much of an impact fictional characters could leave you. Especially when said characters are now your friends! (Basically it's kind of a self-indulgent fic of sorts that I threw together awhile back and am now deciding to continue it)





	Yeeted Into Another World

**Author's Note:**

> hahah so i finally decided to get my life semi together and post this. if it's to OOC or whatever sorry! But lemme just say it's hard af to characterize these space babies so I'm gonna try my best!

So this story I’m about to tell you is pretty darn crazy. Heck I didn’t even believe it myself, until my experiences with…. _them_. It’s up to you whether you believe it or not. But here I am anyway.

 

I guess my weird experience (if I can even call it that at this point) it started normal enough. It was a late at night, and I was tossing and turning, not able to sleep when the apocalypse (at least for my sake). It started with small tremors in the ground. Ok I could handle that. I _did_ live in California where the biggest fault line in the US existed so tiny earthquakes here and there were the norm. Then there was this strange sound. I don’t know exactly how to describe it. It was almost like a rising crescendo. You know like in those movies where something big is about to happen? That kind of stuff. 

Then BOOM all of a sudden a smallish (for portals at least) blue portal just _appeared_. Right smack in the middle of my bedroom. Swirling and making those humming noises in all of it’s glory. At that point I was full blown awake. It felt all to real to be a dream. Slowly approaching that _thing,_ I couldn’t help but naturally reach out to touch it. I know what you’re thinking _“Oh my gosh Madylin you can’t just go around poking random portals in your room! What were you thinking? Yada yada yada.”_ And I know ok? But it was blue shiny and pretty and I like shiny stuff ok? Sheesh don’t judge me. Anyways so being the dummy I was I touched it. Little did I know how screwed I was. 

 

So, I don’t remember much after I touched the portal. It was all a blur, hundreds of flashes and voices swirling around my head. The sensation of falling hundreds of feet, then silence. Dead silence. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Suddenly I found myself in a familiar purple lit hallway. Panic flooded over me. _No, no, no no, this is so NOT happening._ I screamed internally. Robotic sentries suddenly rounded the corner. Spotting me they sped after me as I sprinted anywhere but there. Eventually they caught and surrounded me. I froze up in fear. I couldn’t even budge What happened next was a blur and I barely remember it, but I do know it was _extremely_ painful. Suddenly a lion’s roar cut through the air. And then I was falling. _Again_. This was a great day so far.

 

_____________________

 

I woke up in a daze, my ears still ringing. God, that was awful. Carefully examining my surroundings, I had to do a double take to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. Surrounding the spot where I was half-sprawled on the floor, were five huge robotic lions One black, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. 

 

_It can’t be_ , I thought. _It has to be a coincidence, because there is no friggin way-_

 

The door to the humongous room (or hangar I guess) opened and I have to say I panicked.

I had the luck to end up jumping up and smashing my head against the black lion’s foreleg, who was a lot closer than I had anticipated. 

Rubbing my head I watched five people enter the room, talking and laughing with one another. Recognizing them on sight, I cursed my dumb luck. Yep there was no mistaking it. I had 100% been somehow magically dropped into the Voltron universe. Great, just fantastic. There was no other way to say it but I really had traveled to another dimension.

 

And just when things were just fantastic, they finally noticed me. _Crap, I gotta think of something to explain why the hell I just appeared in their spaceship. Oh god why did this have to happen to me of all people?_

 

I was rudely jarred out of my thoughts when I felt an-oh-so-familiar Bayard being pressed to my throat. “

Who are you? How did you get here?” Keith, the amazingly-gay-yet-beautiful-even-up-close-red paladin practically snarled. I think it’s safe to say the inner fangirl curled up and died within me as well as my ability to remember human speech. I could only open and close my mouth, words dying on my tongue.

 

“Keith,” a firm voice said, and I could feel the pressure on my throat being lifted. I didn’t see who it was, and my brain was too woozy to process who said it. My heart pounded faster and faster, breaths becoming more and more panicky, as voices too loud for my liking started talking all at once, making my headache that apparently I now had, even worse. 

 

The small bruises and cuts along my body conveniently deciding it was the time to ache at maximum. I could feel the room spinning around as I saw dark spots appear in my swimming vision. The last thing I remember before passing out was the person with the firm, authoritative voice saying, “Get her to a pod, quick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well i wonder what's gonna happen next heheheh >:) guess you'll have to wait. I just have to edit and tweak the second chapter a bit more and then it should be good to go!


End file.
